


FANMIXES AND GRAPHICS FOR "PERPETUAL STALEMATE"

by trinipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison is not an Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Allison, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek is younger than Stiles, Gen, Lydia is Scott and Allison's daughter, M/M, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, POV Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: I made 4 fanmixes based on this great story from the TeenWolfBigbangItalia 2016: Perpetual Stalemate MIX 1 - READY FOR ANOTHER KIND OF FIXEnglish songsMIX 2 - IL SOLO GRIDO DI PROTESTA DI NOI UOMINIItalian songsMIX 3 - WITHOUT MUSIC LIFE WOULD BE A MISTAKEInstrumental songsMIX 4 - NON QUELLE STRONZATE CHE SI DICONO NEI FILMCrack songs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perpetual Stalemate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735524) by [pampu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampu/pseuds/pampu), [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia). 



> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/Trinipedia_zps89igvoim.jpg)  
> 

[MIX 1 - READY FOR ANOTHER KIND OF FIX](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvJObFyciVAEVIVji_TpXFZN).  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/cii5dbzg3/MIX_1_READY_FOR_ANOTHER_KIND_OF_FIX_FRONT.jpg)  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/8xm9u3uwj/MIX_1_READY_FOR_ANOTHER_KIND_OF_FIX_BACK.jpg)

 

[MIX 2 - IL SOLO GRIDO DI PROTESTA DI NOI UOMINI](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvJbm079-4zq1zcD_VANzcg8).  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/frwkjsnjn/MIX_2_IL_SOLO_GRIDO_DI_PROTESTA_DI_NOI_UOMINI.jpg)  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/8nerargab/MIX_2_IL_SOLO_GRIDO_DI_PROTESTA_DI_NOI_UOMINI.jpg)

 

[MIX 3 - WITHOUT MUSIC LIFE WOULD BE A MISTAKE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvJSCNBBz4rFb7m4PTL5A4eZ).  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/hz0t7pstv/MIX_3_WITHOUT_MUSIC_LIFE_WOULD_BE_A_MISTAKE.jpg)  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/4tlb1lyyb/MIX_3_WITHOUT_MUSIC_LIFE_WOULD_BE_A_MISTAKE.jpg)

 

[MIX 4 - NON QUELLE STRONZATE CHE SI DICONO NEI FILM](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLX2JyZvnWYvKjXkOCCqqpyRjeiJgYRMze).

[](https://s29.postimg.org/kiwg1tgdv/MIX_4_NON_QUELLE_STRONZATE_CHE_SI_DICONO_NEI_F.jpg)  
  
[](https://s29.postimg.org/3tv05wjsj/MIX_4_NON_QUELLE_STRONZATE_CHE_SI_DICONO_NEI_F.jpg)  


 

**GRAPHICS**

[](https://s29.postimg.org/nupoy01tf/01_CRITICAL_POSITION.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/olif3s46r/02_BACK_RANK_MATE.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/n7qs8h4xf/03_BREAKTHROUGH.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/t9yeyytdf/04_BLUNDER.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/457eljtwz/05_CHECKMATE.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/vtu1t2gxf/06_BLOCKADE.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/tds8f7yur/07_BIND.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/gno024qwj/08_CHECK.jpg)

[](https://s29.postimg.org/4969yx5pv/09_FOOL_S_MATE.jpg)


End file.
